


Dawn Light

by thepottermalfoyproblem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladio is a 6'6" ball of feelings, Lazy Mornings, M/M, but ignis is the king of sass, momentary insecurity, pre-the altissia horrorshow, prompto is a ball of sass, rumpled half-asleep Ignis is my favorite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem
Summary: It's just another ordinary, quiet morning out on the road. Noctis is still asleep, Prompto is on his run, and Ignis has the campground and Gladio all to himself for a few precious moments.





	Dawn Light

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> This might be loosely connected to Cantilevers, the series I'm writing with ishery. But since this is prior to the Altissian Horrorshow, I'm leaving it unattached for now.

Early mornings, just after the sun peeked over the horizon, were quickly becoming Ignis’s favorite time of day. Not just because they were peaceful, full of birdsong and rosy dawn light, but also because they were private. Noctis was guaranteed to sleep until someone went to wake him up and Prompto often left on his long morning run soon after Ignis awoke. With the two younger men out of the way, mornings left Ignis and Gladio free to be themselves.

Ignis, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, pushed open the tent flap one clear morning to find Gladio already up, humming to himself as he poured two mugs of coffee.

“Mornin’ Iggy,” said the shield, turning around and pressing a warm mug into Ignis’s hands. His own larger hands pressed briefly over the adviser’s slender fingers, welcome contact in the intimate peace of the morning.

With a fond smile up at Gladio, Ignis took a slow sip of his coffee, savoring the flavor as it spread across his tongue. Gladio chuckled quietly at the way Ignis’s eyes fluttered shut with caffeinated bliss and reached up to gently cup the side of his face, stroking his thumb across Ignis’s cheek. Ignis hummed contentedly and pressed closer to Gladio’s hand, seeking his touch in the few moments they had alone. His palms were sword-calloused and dry, but they were also warm and gentle, a little bit of home in the middle of the daemon-filled wilderness.

“I swear, you’re like a cat sometimes,” said Gladio, still chuckling. He sat down in a nearby camp chair and drew Ignis down with him, settling the smaller man into his lap. The two enjoyed their coffee in silence for a while, watching the sun slowly creep above the horizon and spread long fingers of daylight across the plains before them. Ignis settled himself in the crook of Gladio’s arm, head nestled on one broad shoulder. Gladio’s free hand skimmed gently across his back before settling lightly in his hair, scratching softly with the pads of his fingers. Sighing contentedly, Ignis closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth and closeness of his partner.

After a while though, he felt the coffee finally kick in alongside the ever-present need to appear professional. Gladio made a disappointed noise as Ignis slid off his lap and padded towards the camp stove, intent on making breakfast.

“Prompto will be back from his run soon, and I would hate to disappoint him by not having breakfast waiting,” Ignis said, masking his own disappointment with practiced nonchalance. He would much rather return to Gladio’s lap and stay there all day. Honestly, he was certain they had gotten more time together when they had lived in the Citadel and their morning quiet time never seemed to be quite enough now.

Gladio watched his partner go, taking in the sight of a still sleep-ruffled Ignis leaning over the camp table, loose sleep pants hanging low on his hips and faded tank top falling off one shoulder. With a silence surprising from someone as large as Gladio, he crept out of his chair and behind Ignis, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Six, Iggy, do you have any idea how adorable you are in the morning?” Gladio nosed at Ignis’s ear, planting featherlight kisses on his neck.

Ignis shivered, “I… believe you’ve told me many times.” Despite the distraction, Ignis’s hands were steady as he whisked a bowl of ingredients together for a breakfast bake. “But you’re welcome to tell me again, I may have forgotten.”

This was a game they’d played for years: Gladio attempting to draw Ignis away from whatever he was doing with pretty words and tempting hands. He grinned against Ignis’s shoulder, rubbing circles into his partner’s hips with his thumbs.  Normally, he’d try to craft some ridiculous statement that sounded like it came directly from the trashy romance novels he loved so much, but today he felt like telling the simple truth.

Somehow, that was harder than fancy sweet nothings.

“When you came out of the tent this morning I couldn’t help but think how astralsdamned lucky I am,” he said after a silence that went on long enough that Ignis’s hands stopped moving. The words left his mouth little more than a whisper against skin, muffled where his lips brushed Ignis’s shoulder. “You’re handsome, talented, an adviser to royalty… you could have had anyone. And yet you chose me. I get to look at you every day with the knowledge that all I have to do is reach out and you’ll be there.” He took a deep breath, finally shifting to hook his chin over Ignis’s shoulder and wrap his arms all the way around his waist, even though he had to stoop a little to do it. Words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them.

“You’re normally so formal, even though we’ve been on the road for weeks. It’s nice to see you rumpled like the rest of us, it’s a good look on you. I wish… I know it’s not easy, not with everything going on…” he sighed, staring off into the distance beyond the haven. “I wish I could see this side of you more often. It makes this trip seem a little less horrible… and makes you feel less like an alabaster statue of some unattainable Astral that I’m not worthy of…”

Ignis was utterly silent for a moment, then set down his bowl and whisk decisively, turning around in Gladio’s arms and taking his partner’s face in both hands. He pulled Gladio down until their foreheads were pressed together, lips nearly brushing as the adviser spoke.

“I’m not made of stone, Gladiolus,” he whispered, voice quiet but fierce. “You’re right, I chose you out of everyone available… and that makes you worthy. I’m sorry if I’ve given any impression otherwise… the only thing I have control over right now is myself. But if making myself rumpled is what gets you through the day, I suppose I could make an exception.” The smaller man smirked and that was the only warning Gladio had before soft, warm lips pressed against his own, breakfast preparations forgotten.

They remained like that for a while: Ignis pressed back against the camp table, hands falling to Gladio’s shoulders as they traded lazy kisses in the dawn light. Gladio enjoyed the way Ignis went pliant against him, relaxed in the privacy of the early morning.

Unfortunately, that was not to last. Ignis always seemed to have a sixth sense about environmental changes and he gently pushed Gladio away, nodding towards the camp chairs as his cheeks went pink.

There was a snort of laughter and then Prompto’s voice, “Don’t stop on my account. Noct may be denser than Garula hide, but I’ve known for weeks.” Gladio looked over his shoulder to see Prompto sprawled in his camp chair, grinning at them mischievously over the edge of his water bottle. “So, when’s the wedding?”

Ignis couldn’t resist the slow drawl in his voice as he answered. “Oh… about three years ago.”

Prompto spitting water all over himself with a cry of “Seriously guys?!” more than made up for the interrupted peace of the morning, especially since Gladio pressed a soft kiss to Ignis’s temple before he went to rouse their slumbering king.

“Happy Anniversary, Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My love for these boys has consumed me.
> 
> For more FFXV related screaming, come find me on Tumblr! The link is on my profile.


End file.
